


Get a Good Look

by TheSleepingNeko



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Arguing, Aww, Bickering, Brothers, Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Canon Related, Cute, Double Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Nonyaoi - Freeform, Present Tense, Promise, Rivalry, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Wordcount: 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepingNeko/pseuds/TheSleepingNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hold on tight, Al," Ed quips, "a life lesson from Colonel God-complex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Good Look

"You're so full of yourself, I bet you could substitute the sun if it burned out one day," a particularly moody Ed challenges.

Roy smirks. "While I appreciate the compliment, I'm afraid that, if that were the case, you'd already be blind from looking at me."

"Says you!"

Mustang's face turns into a distant, amused smile as he comments, "One of my commanding officers told me something once."

"Hold on tight, Al," Ed quips, "a life lesson from Colonel God-complex."

" _Brother_ ," Al chides.

Roy continues, "'You can only look at the sun twice in your life,' he said. 'Once with your left eye, once with your right.'"

Edward's eyebrow twitches and Mustang returns the look with an arched brow of his own, smugly knowing that Fullmetal doesn't have a retort for the unexpectedly light-hearted humor.

The blond snarls. "Al can look at it all he wants."

Roy shrugs his shoulders indifferently, acknowledging the truth of the claim, but doesn't reply.

When Edward leaves Mustang's office, he's silent for a minute, then nudges Alphonse.

"Yes?"

"Remember how it looks, Al. 'Cause soon, you'll only have two more chances, just like the colonel said… So get a good look while you can."

**Author's Note:**

> **_Fullmetal Alchemist_ and all related characters © Hiromu Arakawa**


End file.
